<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）［2］ by Luoluo0817</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177451">色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）［2］</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluo0817/pseuds/Luoluo0817'>Luoluo0817</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluo0817/pseuds/Luoluo0817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wanted to seduce the doctor, but he didn't know how to do it. One day, he found a master of sex on the Internet. The master told him how to use the perfect physical advantage to make his roommate gay.</p><p>In fact, the plan was successful by half, and the rest of the time they was spent flirting with each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）［2］</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.学会有话直说，任何拐弯抹角遮遮掩掩的示好都会有被误解的可能，只有直接说出来才会万无一失的表达出所有你要的东西，你要说的话，你想让对方知道的情绪，最好的办法就是直接告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>John很清楚如果自己不回家，那Sherlock就算饿死在沙发上也绝对不会主动吃一口东西，说起来终归是没有那么生气了，给他一点教训也就够了，更何况医生发现，自己很不坚定的大脑已经开始思考晚上要给小卷毛做点什么来喂饱他。</p><p>但是当John拎着一大袋子东西艰难的上楼推门以后，他就开始满脑子黑人问号。</p><p>Sherlock正在用一种诡异的姿态，嗯……坐在……也不是，就……勉强算是跪在沙发上吧，身体扭曲的程度让John差点以为他是被人以这个姿势暗杀了而形成了尸僵。</p><p>“你在干什么？？”John看了一眼，把袋子里的东西都一件一件拿出来放在冰箱里。</p><p>“哦你回来了啊，我在做瑜伽。”Sherlock艰难的在诡异的扭曲中转头看了医生一眼，又继续扭回去换了下一个更诡异的姿势。</p><p>“？？？瑜伽？？？”John有点不敢相信，他怎么都没办法把侦探和瑜伽这种活动联系在一起。</p><p>“嗯，你不让我拿你的枪，也不喜欢我做人体实验，什么都不许我做，可是我的脑子一直在转根本停不下来，这样太累了我会死掉的，我需要什么事情来分散注意力让我不那么烦躁。”</p><p>侦探说话间又换了个姿势，这次看起来正常了许多，只是还是有什么地方奇奇怪怪的，John看了半天，觉得应该是因为Sherlock四肢都太过修长，才让原来正常的瑜伽姿势也变得诡异起来。</p><p>可是Sherlock的解释为什么听起来这么……委屈？</p><p>等到John把买来的东西都拿出来放好，又把晚上做饭的食材也整理好，想回到沙发上耐心的和Sherlock解释一下自己并不是什么都不许他做，只是像眼球出现在杯子里这件事情确实不能再发生了。</p><p>可是当John转过身，他就觉得腿开始不听自己使唤了。</p><p>Sherlock正在以一种极容易让人想歪的姿势跪在沙发上，双腿张开一点，白皙的脚一只踩在扶手处，一只挂在沙发外，蓝色丝质缎面的睡衣看上去顺滑极了，顺滑的微微陷在……侦探的臀缝里，勾勒出诱人且完美的形状，而腰上的布料则很好的贴合在凹下去的腰窝处。</p><p>John僵在了原地，不由自主的开始呼吸加快，他能想到的造成这种情况的可能性只有两种……要么是Sherlock穿了丁字裤……要么他根本就没穿内裤。</p><p>无论是哪一种都不可避免的让医生感觉到全身发热眼眶发红。只要走过去，掀起睡衣，就能掰开白嫩柔软的臀瓣，如果Sherlock有一副足够敏感的身体，那只要轻轻挑逗穴口和会阴，他就会浑身瘫软任由John为所欲为除了呻吟以外什么都做不了……</p><p>他不知道自己是如何控制着双腿走过去才坐在了对面的沙发上，而Sherlock似乎是对这种炙热的视线毫无知觉，饱满的让人忍不住想上手抓一把的臀部向后翘起，双手扶在沙发靠背上，漂亮的手指轻轻抓住上面盖着的毯子，揪的皱起来一小块。不知道这个瑜伽活动进行了多久，侦探的额头覆着一层薄汗，完美的唇微微张开有些急促的喘息着……简直就是个完美的性感尤物，如果在军队里百分百会被一群人按在床上搞到他高潮迭起承受不住直哭的那种。</p><p>NO。John，不行，别乱想，至少不是现在。</p><p>医生努力平复着自己的思绪，压着随时都可能出卖他的身体而硬起来的老二，深呼吸了好几次，才让自己勉强算是平静的开了口。</p><p>“Sherlock，转过来，我们该谈谈了。”</p><p>侦探听话的收起了他性感的要命的曲线，转过来准备坐下， 结果因为脚下一滑就跌在了沙发上，虽然沙发很软，侦探还是轻柔的哼唧了一声。</p><p>John忍不住攥紧了拳头，再次深呼吸了几下。至少不是现在。不是。</p><p>“好了，谈吧，不过你上次走的时候一晚上都没回来，我还以为你这次也要丢下我了。看起来我运气不错。”Sherlock仰起脸，被汗水打湿的卷毛沾在额前，冲着John给了他一个wink，笑得又甜又招人。</p><p>噢，这个小糖精。他可太会了。</p><p>John预感到这次的谈话不会有什么好结果了，因为他现在满脑子都是想把侦探按在沙发上让他像刚刚那样哼哼唧唧的求饶，让他喘息的更大声，腿分开干的他根本合不上。</p><p>他盯住Sherlock漂亮的眼睛，无奈的笑了笑：“不是运气，Sherlock，上次是我不对，你知道的，我看到爆炸的时候心脏都快停了，如果当时你被卷进去我不知道我会做出什么”，John顿了顿，起身走过去蹲在侦探面前，看着他的眼睛，以认真的不能再认真的语气：“sherly，我向你保证，以后绝对不会离开你超过一个晚上，只要我活着的时候我就在你身边，我发誓。”</p><p>Sherlock眼里突如其来的喜悦和受宠若惊也被John尽收眼底，医生有点心疼的想去抱住他，还是忍住了。</p><p>John知道什么东西改变了，一定是变了，而且自己根本没办法阻止它的发生，他对Sherlock，已经不只是单纯的对待一个最好的朋友了，他想要他，全部的他，以所有他能够做到的方式，各种意义上的拥有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.如果很幸运的，你有一副很敏感的身体，那么恭喜你，这一步做好后进程可以直接缩短一大半。</p><p> </p><p>——我要怎么才能知道我是不是有一个敏感的身体？ SH<br/>
——很简单，你只需要让你的色诱对象触碰那几个对一般人来说不太敏感的部位就可以了。<br/>
——哪几个？ SH<br/>
——哦天，你连这个都不知道，那我可真为你的未来感到担忧。<br/>
——谢谢关心，不过不必。 SH<br/>
——……好吧，乳头，腰窝(如果你有的话)，喉结或者脖颈，大腿内侧，脚踝，小腹，好吧总之除了你两腿之间的，任何部位，只要有三个能感觉到异样都可以。<br/>
——要怎么才算异样？另外，要同时实验这些部位其中的三个或者三个以上，还不被发现，不是那么容易。 SH<br/>
——你太蠢了。他碰你，你觉得很想再多要一些但是又害怕再被碰到，不难受但是会承受不住，就是这种感觉。<br/>
——好的，另外，我不蠢而且比你见过的所有人都聪明。或者说是绝大多数。 SH<br/>
——哦那么这个聪明的极少数，我相信你肯定有能力完成这个小实验的。<br/>
——当然。 SH</p><p> </p><p>侦探在电脑前飞快的打着字——医生的电脑，太过专注以至于John和他说的几句话都回答的心不在焉，全神贯注的样子让医生忍不住把本来在报纸上的注意力集中在他身上。</p><p>“Sherlock？是我们又有新的委托人了吗？”John试图探头去看看自己的电脑屏幕上都有些什么东西。</p><p>“No，John，什么都没有，只是一些之前的案子几个没公开的解释罢了。”Sherlock飞快的“啪”的一声合上电脑，并且强制把它带到了自己的卧室过了好一会儿才拿回来。</p><p>John不知道他又在倒腾什么东西，也许这次是243种不同的油渍或者花粉或者随便别的什么，但是只要他不作妖不让自己置身危险不要再一身是血的拿着一把鱼叉出现在家门口让自己担心的要命，John就谢天谢地了。</p><p>John上次做了那样的承诺以后，终归是没有说出自己的想法，他不知道该怎么去说，他的印象中侦探几乎是和工作结婚了——事实上也确实是这样，他做的一切事情都是为了案子，不然就是在做实验，而实验也都是为了案子，几乎看不到他有什么属于普通人的感情。Sherlock那么骄傲，John不敢确定，他不敢盲目自信自己在Sherlock的心里是什么样的地位，又是什么样的身份，贸然表白会不会就此失去他唯一的咨询侦探，John不敢赌。没有Sherlock的日子John这辈子再也不想经历第二次了。“三大洲Watson”仿佛突然就变成了一个刚经历初恋的青涩少年。</p><p>医生也同样不会知道，侦探其实已经跳过了所有的表白恋爱约会的环节，打算直接勾引他上床……</p><p> </p><p>大半夜被叫去实验室，其实并不是John期望中的美好夜晚，他原本计划着今天买一些奶油和蛋糕粉巧克力酱之类的回去给他的侦探做一些甜点——Sherlock这个小糖精和他哥哥一样，都爱吃甜的，当然侦探从没有表现出来，这是Lestrade从Mycroft哪里知道的，而智慧的大英政府知道所有他的幼弟努力试图藏起来的小秘密。</p><p>但是这个计划显然实现不了，Sherlock刚刚发了短信叫自己去一趟实验室，John想了想他肯定是一天都没有吃东西，只好买了小蛋糕带过去，这家蛋糕店的巧克力烘培甜点很好吃，甜甜的香味即使隔着包装盒很远也可以闻得到。</p><p>John到达门外的时候，天已经黑透了，只是虚掩着没有关紧，医生正准备推开门的时候，透过玻璃窗看到了低着头正在折腾培养皿的小卷毛，不知道是又发现了什么好东西，侦探轻轻笑起来，一向锐利的眼神都柔软下来，灯光下的卷毛有一圈白色的光晕，John没收住手还是向前推了一下，门发出吱嘎的声音，于是侦探转过头来隔着玻璃窗对上了医生的眼睛。</p><p>Sherlock温柔的笑意都还没有消失，那双水绿色的眸子几乎发着光，亮晶晶的，看到John的一瞬间突然变得像猫儿一样乖巧。就只有一瞬间，侦探就又转过去拿起载玻片放到显微镜上去了。</p><p>但是这一幕在John心里记了很多很多年，他不知道怎么形容这种奇异的感觉，如果非要形容，大概就是像结束了工作的丈夫带着买好的东西来接爱人下班，看着他完成最后一点工作，然后扑到自己怀里。</p><p>当然Sherlock并没有完成他的工作，即使结束了也不会扑到John的怀里。</p><p>但是如果只能止步于此，那这样也够了。</p><p>“所以是有什么需要我帮忙吗？还是出了什么事一会儿要一起去处理啊？”John把蛋糕盒子放在台子上，打算等下Sherlock做完实验就让他吃掉，今晚不知道还要耽搁多久，如果一会儿还得外出追查疑犯的话，绝对不能让他就这么饿着跑出去。</p><p>Sherlock把反光镜调到合适的角度，抬起头看着John：“其实也没有，今天晚上只是需要等这个配对结果出来然后发给Grid”，John忍不住打断他，带了点无奈的笑意“是Greg，Sherlock，你最好别在他面前叫他的名字。”</p><p>“好吧Greg，这不是重点，重点是今天肯定要很晚才能回家，我需要你在这里陪着我，会安心，John。”Sherlock说完，对他眨了眨眼睛就又低下头去把注意力放在显微镜上了。</p><p>而John在原地石化，不敢相信的盯着侦探小刷子一样的长睫毛，他刚刚说什么？需要自己陪着才会安心？？噢天哪，这是Sherlock第一次对John表现出这么明显的需要与依赖，John的心都被填满了。</p><p>果然Sherlock之于他，更像是天使突然降落人间，还掉到了John的怀里。</p><p>而Sherlock永远也不会告诉John，他突然笑起来是因为闻到了巧克力酱的甜香，知道是他的医生来了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments will bring me good mood～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>